Brock Rumlow (Earth-616)
, Ally of Sin; Formerly , , Savage Crims street gang, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 4" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (dyed brown; shaved bald) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former assassin, instructor at Taskmaster's school for criminals, pilot | Education = Military training | Origin = Human, briefly mutated by the Terrigen Mist | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Kieron Dwyer | First = | HistoryText = Origin Young Brock Rumlow led the Savage Crims gang on New York's lower east side. After he brutalized fifteen year old Rachel Leighton, two of her brothers assaulted Brock; the elder of whom was killed. Rumlow fled, entering the Taskmaster's school for criminals, and within three years he became an instructor there under the name Bingo Brock. As a mercenary, he enlisted with the communist Red Skull (Albert Malik) in Algeria, serving him as "Frag" until he was sent to invade Arnim Zola's Switzerland chateau. Ultimately the only team member to survive the assault, Rumlow there met and impressed the Nazi Red Skull (Johann Schmidt); this Skull accepted Brock’s services, code-naming him “Crossbones.” Sent to retrieve the five Bloodstone fragments of Ulysses Bloodstone, Crossbones shadowed Baron Helmut Zemo's search for them. While Zemo battled Captain America, Crossbones knocked out Captain America's pilot, John Jameson, and stole two Bloodstone fragments; when he got near the other three, the five combined to re-animate Baron Heinrich Zemo's corpse under control of the alien Hellfire Helix. Unobserved, Crossbones destroyed the Helix (worn on the corpse's forehead) with a crossbow bolt. Brock then kidnapped Captain America's ally Diamondback (whom he recognized as Rachel Leighton), using her as bait to trap Captain America; but when the Skull learned of Crossbones' involvement with the Captain, he ordered Crossbones to flee. The Skull's Assassin Crossbones recruited the Controller and Voice to serve the Skull, led the Skeleton Crew against the Hellfire Club’s Selene, and, using psychic Tristram Micawber, located the Skull after Magneto had kidnapped him. Crossbones later attempted assassinating the Kingpin, was stopped by Typhoid Mary, and battled Bullseye when the Kingpin retaliated. Crossbones led the Skeleton Crew when they were captured by the Schutz-Heiligruppe (Blitzkrieg, Hauptmann Deutschland, Zeitgeist); after Arnim Zola rescued them, the Skull faked the assassination of himself, Mother Night, and Crossbones. The Red Skull finally fired Crossbones for questioning the Skull's decision to ally with the Viper. Crossbones headed east, working briefly in Chicago for drug lord Marco Sanzionare against Superpro. In New York, Crossbones kidnapped and brainwashed Diamondback by abusing her repeatedly and forcing her through a rigid combat training routine. Forcing Diamondback to steal Captain America's Super Soldier Serum treated blood from Avengers Mansion, Crossbones returned to the Skull. When the Skeleton Crew's new leader, Cutthroat (Diamondback's brother Daniel), plotted Crossbones’ murder, Mother Night warned Brock, who slit Cutthroat's jugular. Diamondback escaped, summoning Captain America and the Falcon to capture the Skull’s operatives; Crossbones was imprisoned, but eventually convinced officials he was rehabilitating, partly by defeating the terrorist cell "Fortress" when they invaded a Denver hospital. Exploiting his jailers gullibility, Crossbones escaped, and was hired by Hydra to bomb New York's embassy row alongside the Absorbing Man, but the pair was stopped by Captain America. Betrayed by Hydra, Crossbones fled, wreaking vengeance on his bosses. Crossbones was hired by New Son to assassinate Gambit, but despite allying with Batroc and Zaran, was defeated by the combined efforts of New Orleans' Assassins' and Thieves’ guilds. The Death of Captain America The Skull promptly rehired him, and he was aiding in re-powering a Cosmic Cube when Aleksander Lukin’s Winter Soldier assassinated the Red Skull and stole the Cube. Lukin anonymously blamed Captain America for the Skull’s death, but Crossbones soon realized the truth and began hunting Lukin. He continued to go through with the Skull's plans, running an offshoot branch of AIM, and kidnapping and brainwashing Sin (Synthia Schmidt), the daughter of the Red Skull. The Red Skull eventually proved to have used the Cosmic Cube while dying to transfer his mind into Lukin's body. During the superhero Civil War, he orchestrated the assassination of his longtime arch-foe, Captain America. The plan involved Sharon Carter of SHIELD, one of Cap's closest allies, being brainwashed by Doctor Faustus into shooting him at close range. This was supplemented by shots fired by a sniper, specifically Crossbones. He was soon captured by SHIELD. While in custody, he was interrogated by Wolverine and Daredevil, who had sneaked aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier aided by the magic of Doctor Strange. Luke Cage's Thunderbolt He was recruited to be a new member of the Thunderbolts led by Luke Cage, and was participating in the assaults on the New York fortress of the Hand. While on a mission in New Guinea he breathed in the Terrigen Mist and gained energy blast powers. While on a mission with the Avengers, Brock, Juggernaut and Ghost threw off the teleportation signal and ended up in a different dimension together with the Avengers. Brock attempted to kill Captain America but he was thrown into a strange pool of water that reversed the effects of the Terrigen Mist and cost him his powers. After the mission he was taken off the Thunderbolts and returned to incarceration. Working for the Man During his time in custody, Crossbones was sent to an isolated island that was hit by a terrible virus outbreak. Brock was sent in with one objective: rescue the one person who may possess the resistance to the virus. Heavily armed, Brock eventually meets a camp of survivors on the island. It turns out the individual is just a boy, and Brock betrays the survivors by letting the monsters (who are essentially werewolves) into their base. Brock battles a few, snapping their necks and withstanding a handful of claw attacks before reaching his evacuation helicopter with the child. But, Brock betrays his employers by pushing the boy out of the helicopter, sending him falling to his death. Ends of the Earth Crossbones was seen in one of Doctor Octopus' facilities. Sabra fights her way past some Octobots until Crossbones shoots her. The Fearless Sin is now in search of the missing hammers and other mystical weapons. As her lover and right-hand man, Crossbones is now globe-trotting to find these items. This journey has taken him to France, underwater, face-to-face with Namor, and, most recently, he took down Luke Cage while wearing one of the gauntlets he retrieved. Previews reveal this former Captain America foe will soon face-off with famous X-Man, Wolverine. When Juggernaut became one of the Worthy and destroyed the Raft, Crossbones seized his chance to escape. He worked with Man Mountain Marko to escape, and repaid his kindness by murdering him. Crossbones then went on the run, teaming up with Sin, the new Red Skull, and fighting Valkyrie and the Avengers. In a brutal fight with Wolverine, Crossbones was critically injured, but was healed by Daimon Hellstrom. Crossbones and Sin then joined the D.O.A. Mania While hunting hell-marks through the country, Crossbones killed and skinned one of the many copies of Daimon Hellstrom. Along with the D.O.A., Crossbones targeted Mania as she had received the hell-mark that was once of Venom along with her symbiote. After battling Venom and Mania, who had used the demons that Master Mayhem had summoned to attack them, he and some members of the D.O.A. vanished. His current whereabouts remain unknown. | Powers = Formerly; Energy blasts from the Terrigen Mist. | Abilities = Crossbones is one of the world's best hand-to-hand combatants, with extensive training in street-fighting, military combat, and various forms of martial arts, He has trained extensively with the Taskmaster to the point where he was actually made an instructor at the Taskmaster's school for criminals. Crossbones is also a superior marksman with guns, crossbows, and throwing knives. He also has some experience with torture and brainwashing, having effectively "reprogrammed" Sin and nearly so with Diamondback. He is also an expert pilot. | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = That of a normal human. | Equipment = Carries various communications devices, one of which is mounted in one of his gauntlets. | Transportation = | Weapons = His weaponry includes various firearms, a collapsible crossbow, a wrist spike, spring-loaded stiletto blades in his gauntlets, various explosives and poisoned knives. | Notes = Crossbones is often said to be a psychopath. | Trivia = | Marvel = * https://marvel.com/universe/Crossbones | Wikipedia = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossbones_%28comics%29 | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/crossbones/4005-3225/ }} Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Trained by Taskmaster Category:Thermokinesis Category:Terrigenesis Category:Street Fighting Category:Captain America Villains Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Venom Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Leaders Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates Category:Weapons Expert Category:Falcon Villains Category:Shooting Category:Psychopaths